Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen
by Herr Gespenst
Summary: Ichika Orimura, under the alias Daremo Nomura, fights Phantom Task as a member of the mercenary outfit The Band of Eight, while piloting mecha called Armored Soldiers, and being supplied by Japanese arms manufacturing firm Kakizaki Zaibatsu
1. Chapter 1

Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen

(The lone boy of the battlefield)

Chapter 1: Foreword

First time here, and a late Infinite Stratos fan. Initially, I created this fic to explore this thought, "How would Ichika piloting a Scopedog from VOTOMS be like?" Thus, this fic. Though by reading the light novels, and being somewhat disgusted how the IS in-universe changed society, I decided to show its consequences.

The title Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen is to reflect the protagonist Daremo Nomura's state of mind across this fic, namely hiding from his enemies and his real identity in the process.

Rating

Although Infinite Stratos is a light novel for teenages, I'll go for the M rating in order to make the whole thing seem more serious with the war thing. Though for foul language, that will be covered up with asterisks because I don't have the sack to write foul language yet.

Story/Canon

This is a fanfic sequel I'm doing before Volume 8 comes out on April 25, so I'll be going by the light novel continuity. I planned to leave a note for Izuru Yumizuru (author of the light novels) to canonize this if he wanted, if not, that was okay, but since that will never be, consider this my last hurrah before Volume 8 comes out.

The timeline below is official. Key info to remember:

*Volume 1 – 2 (light novel)/Episodes 1 – 8 (anime) – June

*Volume 3 (light novel)/Episodes 9 – 12 (anime) – July (Evident with Houki's bithday being July 7)

*Volume 4 (light novel)/OVA (anime) – August

*Volumes 5 -7 of the light novel probably happen across September to October, given Ichika's birthday being on September 27.

For setting, I'll go for the 2016 setting, since the anime and manga adaptions allude to Obama supporting the Alaska Treaty in the backstory, hence the 2016 setting.

Characters

I plan to have every character here, and for protagonist, it will be Ichika, but the thing is, he's got a different personality here, reflected by this fic. You'll know what I mean as you read it.

For the worldbuilding, I'll be making a lot of references to real life people, and base some Original Characters/OCs on certain historical figures.

Technology and combat

Fot this fic, since the eponymous Powered Armor of Infinite Stratos fights like Gundams, with shades of Code Geass and Zone of the Enders thrown in, and to go with the idea of "Ichika in a Scopedog from VOTOMS," I decided to thrown in actual mecha that are like in VOTOMS. To those who don't know what I'm talking about, Armored Trooper VOTOMS is a 1983 mecha anime directed by Ryosuke Takahashi, who directed other mecha anime, like Fang of the Sun Dougram in 1981, Panzer World Galient in 1984, Blue Comet SPT Layzner in 1985, Gasaraki in 1998, Blue Gender in 1999, and Flag in 2006. He also wrote for Combattler V in 1976, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stadust Memory in 1991, and GaoGaiGar in 1997. The style of how the mecha will operate are as follows: They're 3-4 meters tall and are easy to destroy, even with equipment like Light Machine Guns, General Purpose Machine Guns, Heavy Machine Guns, and various explosive weapons, like in VOTOMS; must be delivered by a flatbed truck when travelling long land distances, and the fact the mecha in question aren't the only ways to win fights, meaning infantry, various vehicles, and aircraft are important, like in Dougram. There will be other references to other Ryosuke Takahashi works, but if you're smart enough, you should know what to read.

Languages/Dialects

Since we weren't given how lingustics work in Infinite Stratos, what with IS Academy being an international school and not much of the other languages aside from Japanese (and possibly English) being explored, I'll throw in some of said languages throughout my fic. Translations for certain words will appear at the end of each chapter, but for dialogue, the English translations will be in parentheses. For Japanese, I'll be counting on a friend for help.

Final Words

Hope that's that, and I hope you enjoy my fic.

A/N:

Chapter 1 will come after this.

For supplementary information, I'll be setting up a conversation on TV Tropes that explains certain things, like Original Characters/OCs, appearances of the mecha, their information, etc. If you have an account on Wikipedia, log in, and feel free to ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen

(The lone boy of the battlefield)

A/N: If anyone wants to beta-read this one, please contact me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Infinite Stratos.

Chapter 2: The Black Knight: Part 1

July 20, 2017

Somewhere in the Wallachian Plain across Romania, a towbarless tractor passes through, with its contents hidden in a wide, brown sheet, and its passengers singing, "_If I die in a combat zone…_"

The truck then reaches its destination, an old abandoned castle facing Lake Sinoe, which itself faces the Black Sea. The people stop singing, and exit the truck. A woman, Russian, blonde, 23 years old, wearing a gray shirt and gray pants, with a bulletproof vest, grabs a pair of binoculars and looks at the castle. She sees men, 8 of them, guarding the gate, wearing also vests and gray camouflage pants, some wearing berets, some wearing watch caps, and some not wearing anything on their heads, equipped with AEK-971 assault rifles or Vz. 61 submachine guns, guarding the front entrance. Also guarding the castle's gate are two towers, which are garrisoned with men equipped with PK general-purpose machine guns and RPG-32 rocket-propelled grenades.

A man, American, and judging by his appearance, half-German, brunette, 27 years old, and wearing a green vest, green pants, and using an M4 carbine equipped with an M203 grenade launcher, with his sidearm being that of an M1911 semi-automatic pistol, asks, "How many guards at the front, Kat?"

She answers, "8, but I'll bet they got more in there." She then asks, "What's your plan Fred?" Fred then says, "Everyone gather."

All gather in a circle, with Fred saying, "All right, here's a map of the castle we took from one of Kakizaki's spy satellites. The castle has four towers connected together by walls, and the keep is in the northernmost part of the castle, between two towers, while the gate is in the southernmost part of the castle, with two towers acting as defense. The keep here is where our HVI is located."

One man, an Iranian, black haired, wearing a green vest, a headband on his head, and green pants, equipped with an AK-102 and a CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol, raises his hand, with Fred saying, "You have a question, Faruk?" Faruk then answers, "Yes, I do. Who's our HVI?"

Another man, or boy, a sixteen-year old with a beard, blond, short hair parted in the middle, wearing sunglasses, a black pilot suit, and out of the entire mercenary group, overequipped, namely armed with a G3A3 battle rifle, a Lupara double-barreled, sawed-off shotgun, and his sidearm being that of a Desert Eagle semi-automatic pistol using 7 rounds which use the .50 Action Express cartridge, as well as a machete used for melee combat, and is also armed with 6 throwing knives, shows a picture of the HVI, who is a blonde girl, presumably Russian, and fifteen years old. Fred then says, "Thanks Daremo," then Faruk says, "That's our HVI? If she were older, I'd hit on that."

Fred then says, "She is the daughter of the President of Serduska, her name is Nadia Viktorovna Agapova. She was kidnapped by these mercernaries for some unknown reason, and they're led by this man." Daremo shows another picture, but of a man, in his mid-thirties, with long, brown hair. Fred then says, "His name is Matthew Reeds, ex-SAS (Special Air Service). Turned to mercenary work after the Iraq War, but back to the task at hand, we've been hired to rescue her."

Another man, Akmal Hadi, an Iraqi wearing a brown vest, brown pants, as well as a brown beret on his head, equipped with a FAL battle rifle, a PMM semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm, and an AT4 for anti-armor purposes, as well as various explosives, asks, "How are we going to attack? We don't have any siege weapons." Fred answers, "That's right, but my plan is to split up into two teams: one team will attack the castle head on, and the other team will sneak in and get the HVI out."

A man, African-American, bald, also wearing a green vest and green pants, and equipped with an M249 light machine gun and an M9 semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm, raises his hand. Fred says, "Speak Ed." Ed then says, "How are we going to attack that castle if you split our seven-ma- I mean our six-man-and-one-girl unit into two teams. Won't we be fried chicken in minutes?"

Another man, an Indian, with curly black hair, glasses, wearing another brown vest and brown pants, with a heavy backpack in his rear, named Salim, also raises his hand, saying, "Mr. Ed is right, attacking with a few men would be suicide."

Fred then says, "I know this is risky, but we gotta do this, and also, we have a secret weapon. Daremo?" Daremo then says in a confused tone, "What?"

Fred then says, "Never mind. In any case, Daremo will attack from the front." Faruk then says, "Okay, that's good with me." Akmal also says, "I agree, with Daremo we can do this."

Fred then says, "Okay then, now the role call begins, so for the frontal attack team, Daremo, Ed, and Akmal will attack the front gate, with the latter two taking out anything attacking Daremo. For the sneak-in team, it'll be me, Faruk, and our radioman Long, and before we begin, any questions?"

Long, the Chinese radioman with flat, black hair, wearing a red vest and gray pants, equipped with a Type 95 assault rifle and a QSZ-92 semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm, raises his hand and asks, "If I'm with you and Faruk, then how are we going to sneak in?"

Fred answers, "According to the map, there's a sewage exit that leads to the moat, we'll be sneaking in there. It's in the southwest corner of the moat, so while Daremo, Ed, and Akmal attack, we sneak in. Also Kat, you'll provide covering fire for Daremo, Ed, and Akmal, and as for you Salim, you'll be Kat's spotter." Kat then says, "Roger," while Salim says, "Got it."

Fred then asks Long, "Do you get it now?" Long then replies, "Yes." Fred then says, "Good, now we can move out. Let's go." As the three teams proceed to the task at hand, Fred contacts Daremo on radio, saying, "Whatever you do, do not reveal who you really are." Daremo then says, "All right Fred, I won't reveal who I am or my previous life back in Japan." Fred then replies, "Good, because whatever you say is risky, and your friends from that place will come for you if you let them do so by revealing your identity. And one thing:" Daremo, confused, asks, "What?" Fred then answers, "Don't get yourself killed, I don't want something like Somalia happening again. Mikuni will probably get mad again. Got that?" Daremo then says, "Understood." Fred then smiles and says, "Good, then let's move out."

The three teams begin their orders. Kat gathers her armaments: a USP semi-automatic pistol using 15 rounds of 9x19mm Parabellum cartridges, and an XM500 anti-materiel rifle. Daremo then removes the sheet covering the contents of the truck, which is a Kinzoku Hohei (Metal Infantry), a laying KH – 02FGK Ashigaru Nishiki Fukusu Gunbi Kai equipped with an M4 Carbine as its main weapon on the right arm, 2 Entori grenades attached on its right waist, and on the left, an AA-12 automatic shotgun using an 8-round magazine is attached on its left arm, and on it's left waist is a Inago gatling cannon. Daremo then boards the Kinzoku Hohei, and as it stands, Long, seeing it, says, "Fred, I gotta attach the backpack on Daremo's Kinzoku Hohei, I'll be right back." Fred then says, "Okay."

Long then unveils another thing hidden in another wide, brown sheet, which is a backpack built to manufacture ammunition from scraps left behind in the battlefield, and comes with a battery, which enables the Kinzoku Hohei to move, and also contains a missile launcher equipped with 9 Hotaru missiles on its right. After Long attaches it, Daremo makes the Kinzoku Hohei stand up, activates its Land Dashers, and dashes to the target, with Long returning to Fred and Faruk.

As Daremo, Ed, and Akmal prepare to attack, Kat and Salim position themselves in a cliff nearby to provide overwatch, while Fred, Faruk, and Long put on their diving suits and prepare a Zodiac CRRC (Combat Rubber Raiding Craft), hold it, and wait until the signal, which is provided by Kat, is given.

As the three attacking the gate prepare, two mercenaries, who are Russian, guarding the gate have a conversation. One says, "Эта девушка действительно стоит, и если на то пошло, сколько мы будем платить? (Eta devushka deystvitel'no stoit, i yesli na to poshlo, skol'ko my budem platit'?) (Is that girl really worth it, and for that matter, how much are we going to get paid?)"

Another mercenary then says, "Вы не обращали внимание в ходе встречи не так ли? Слушай, наши клиенты платят нам сохранить эту девушку в заложники, пока они не платят нам. (Vy ne obrashchali vnimaniye v khode vstrechi ne tak li? Slushay, nashi kliyenty platyat nam sokhranit' etu devushku v zalozhniki, poka oni ne platyat nam.) (You didn't pay attention during the meeting did you? Listen, our clients are paying us to keep that girl hostage until they pay us.)"

The first mercenary then says, "Кто наши клиенты? (Kto nashi kliyenty ?) (Who are our clients?)" But before the other mercenary can answer, the first one is shot and his body falls into the moat.

As Daremo, Akmal, and Ed hear the shot, Ed says, "That's Kat's signal, guys, let's attack now." Akmal, ready to fire an AST (Anti-Structure Tandem) warhead from his AT4, then says, "Yes, let's do this!" He then fires the AST from the AT4 and hits one of the machine gun nests, killing the men inside and damaging the top of the keep, and after that, Daremo and Ed spring into action, and fire their rounds towards the other guards.

Fred, after hearing the explosions, says to Faruk and Long, "All right, the others got them with their pants down, let's move." The three then charge while explosions occur and dump the Zodiac on the moat, while jumping on board. As Daremo and Ed take out the other guards, Akmal destroys another machine gun nest. As the fighting goes on, Fred, Faruk, and Long find the sewage exit, with Fred grabbing a Semtex charge, going underwater, swimming and finding the sewage exit, planting and setting up the Semtex on the bars closing the exit. As Fred swims back to the Zodiac, the Semtex explodes, thus opening the exit.

Inside the main keep, 30 minutes earlier.

A man, in his mid-thirties with long brown hair, wearing a brown trenchcoat and a black suit with tie underneath, as well as black pants, grabs a blonde fifteen-year-old wearing a white dress and heels. He then holds the girl by her chin and says, "I didn't mean to do this, nothing personal, just business."

Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard, the man grabs the door knob, opens the door, and sees a man wearing a cap, a brownish vest, gray camouflage pants, and brown boots. The man inside the room asks, "What is it?"

The man outside the door answers, "Boss, we got intruders, they're attacking the front gate." Matthew replies, "What? No matter, they'll be dead anyways." The man outside the door says, "But boss, these guys have an Armored Soldier with them." Matthew says, "An Armored Soldier, interesting. Very well, get the girl out of here, I'll deal with the Armored Soldier." The man outside says, "Yes sir."

As the attack presses on, Fred, Faruk, and Long reach the west side of the castle, taking off their diving suits, and readying their weapons, Fred says, "Lets rock." While outside, Daremo in his Kinzoku Hohei and Ed take out most of the guards, a BTR-80 armored personnel carrier shows up, with Akmal armed with a HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) on his AT4 says, "I've got this one." He then fires his HEAT and destroys the BTR.

Then a MP-01L Legkiy Sobaka suddenly appears. Daremo sees it, but is concerned about the other mercenaries, only for Ed to contact Daremo on radio and says, "Daremo, deal with the Husky, we'll take care of these guys." Daremo then says, "Thanks." He then rushes to attack the Sobaka.

In his Sobaka, Matthew, with a smile, says, "Yes, come to me, let's see how good you are." Both Kinzoku Hoheis charge at each other. Meanwhile, Fred, Faruk, and Long are in the northern part of the castle, Kat communicating with them saying, "Fred, this is Kat."

Fred, pinned against a wall while evading enemy fire, says to Kat, "Now's not a good time Kat, what do you got?" Kat then says, "I got a transmission from Mitsuki." Fred says, "Mitsuki? What would she want? All right, patch her through."

Mitsuki, a black haired woman, judging by her appearance, Chinese, but half Japanese, says to Fred, "Fred, I hacked into the enemy's transmissions, they're transporting the HVI out of here. They're taking her to the east wall." Fred then says, "The east wall. Alright, thanks." Fred then contacts Akmal, saying, "Akmal, are you there?" Akmal, also pinned down, says to Fred, "Yes Fred?" Fred says, "The HVI is near your position, can you get to her?" Akmal says, "But we're pinned down too." Fred then says, "Alright, I got that covered."

He then asks Long, "Long, call for air support, those two need to get to the HVI." Long says, "Got it." He then sets the frequency to 110.04, saying, "Artie, this is Long, do you read?" Artie, an AC-130 Spectre Gunship pilot, says, "We read you, Long." Long then says, "Artie, can you provide covering fire for Ed and Akmal?" Artie then says, "Roger that, we're coming in with the guns."

The AC-130 then takes out the other guards pinning down Akmal and Ed, with Artie contacting Long, saying, "Artie here, targets are down, returning to base." Long then says, "Roger that, thanks."

Akmal then says to Ed, "Let's get to that HVI." Ed then says, "I couldn't agree more."

Meanwhile, Daremo and Hector continue their fight, with Daremo firing the Ashigaru's M4 and Hotaru missiles, with each one hitting Matthew's Sobaka, while Matthew fires his Sobaka's Oca Gatling Cannon, hitting most of Daremo's Ashigaru. Daremo then dashes and fires his AA-12, hitting most of the body of Matthew's Sobaka, while he fires his Oca, which destroys the left arm of Daremo's Ashigaru, depriving the latter of his M4. Hector, on the radio, asks, "What's the matter, is that all you got?" Daremo then replies, "No, it's just getting started."

Daremo dashes and fires his AA-12 and Inago, while Matthew dashes forward in a zigzag formation and evades the salvo from Daremo's weapons at the same time, reaching close enough to punch Daremo in the Ashigaru's body, knocking it down to the ground. Meanwhile, Akmal and Ed reached Nadia's location, only for them to get pinned down, while Akmal asks over the radio, "Fred, where are you, we need backup."

Fred, Faruk, and Long, running to their location, says to Akmal over the radio, "We're on our way, hold on." Akmal says, "Okay." Akmal fires his FAL, but his targets hug the wall. When the three others reach Akmal and Ed, Fred fires his M203, killing two of the mercenaries, and the two other mercenaries decide to hold Nadia at gunpoint. The mercenary holding the gun, which is a Cherokee semi-automatic pistol, is shot by Kat, and the other one is shot by Long.

Meanwhile, as Daremo's Ashigaru lies on the ground, with Matthew ready to shoot him, and stepping on his arm, Matthew then says, "Ready to die?" Daremo then fires his Inago, destroying Matthew's Sodaka's arm, while he punches the Sodaka in groin, and then fires his Inago, damaging Hector's Sobaka.

Matthew, realizing the Sodaka is too damaged to continue fighting, says, "I'm out of here." He then jumps out of the Sodaka, lands on the ground, and runs, while Daremo, whose Ashigaru is badly damaged, decides to grab his G3, Lupara, and machete, exit his Ashigaru, and pursue Hector.

As Matthew runs from Daremo, he grabs his radio, and says, "Boss 1 here, Butcher 5, do you read?"

Butcher 5, a callsign for one of the pilots of a Mi-24 "Hind" says to Matthew, "Boss, this is Butcher 5, we read you."

Matthew says, "Get to the castle's main keep and get me out of here." Butcher 5 replies, "Roger that." The Mi-24 then lands at the main keep of the castle, landing 4 troops. They reach Hector, saying, "Boss, where's the hostage?" Matthew then says, "Forget her, we're leaving."

As Daremo sees Matthew, two of the troops open fire on Daremo, forcing him to hug to a wall for cover. Matthew then says, "Let's go." The five then leave, and as Daremo sees them leave, he pursues them.

As the five reach the Mi-24, one of the mercenaries asks Matthew, "Sir, if we don't have the hostage, how are going to get paid?" Matthew answers, "Never mind that, we're leaving."

Daremo then reaches the main keep, only to see the Mi-24, two of the mercenaries open fire, forcing Daremo to hide behind a crate. He then grabs a Model 24 hand grenade and throws it, and as the two mercenaries see, one of them kicks it back towards Daremo. Daremo then charges forward, and rolls toward the enemy as the grenade explodes. He then grabs his Desert Eagle and kills both of the mercenaries while the Mi-24 takes off.

Daremo then charges toward the Mi-24, jumps, and fires a mini harpoon with a rope on it, and as he boards the Mi-24, he kills one of the pilots, boards the cockpit, kills the other pilot, grabs the controls, and forces the Mi-24 to crash into the Lake Sinoe shoreline. After it crashes, Daremo then falls off the Mi-24's cockpit and falls unconscious.

As Daremo comes about, he sees a smilling Matthew, aiming a P226 semi-automatic pistol, saying, "Get up, boy."

Daremo gets up, and then Matthew says, "I see you're the Grunt pilot, very impressive for a boy of your age. He then asks, "What's your name?"

Daremo stoicly answers, "Daremo, Daremo Nomura." Matthew then says, "Weird name. Okay then, enough chitchat, how about a fight?" Daremo then says, "Sure, why not?"

Matthew happily says, "Good." He draws out a bowie knife. Daremo draws up his machete over his entire left arm, and the edge of its blade aiming at his middle finger. Both then exchange blades, with Daremo swinging his machete in a bottom forward half-circle motion, then Matthew swings his bowie knife like a baseball bat to block the machete blow. Both then separate each other's blades, then charge at each other, with their weapons clashing, and separate again.

Matthew then says, "You're pretty good. Alright, let's end this. Whoever loses his weapon first loses." Daremo then says, "Got it."

The two ready themselves, with Matthew charging first, asking, "What are you waiting for?" Daremo, separating one leg from the other, holds his machete with both hands gripping on the handle. As Matthew charges closer, Daremo runs toward Matthew while holding the machete high up, and as the two reach each other, one strikes.

As the dust settles, Daremo is the one left with his weapon. Matthew having lost his knife says, "I guess this makes you the winner then." He then sees another Mi-24, and then says, "Listen kid, I got to go now, so I'll see you next time in the battlefield, but before I go, I got two questions, and please answer them."

Daremo, bored, says, "Fine. Fire away." Matthew then says, "First, how old are you?" Daremo answers, "Sixteen." Matthew then says, "You don't look sixteen to me, but enough of that, time for my second and final question." He then asks, "Then what is 'first summer' in Japanese?"

Daremo, as he hears that question, gives the expression of a child who watches his or her pet get run over by a vehicle. Matthew then says, "Judging by your reaction, I got my answer. Right, Ichika Orimura?"

Daremo, as he hears his real name, still gives the same reaction, with Matthew saying, "Yes, I remember you on the news being the first boy to pilot those things girls can only pilot. Don't worry, since you entertained me here, I'll keep my mouth shut."

As the Mi-24 arrives, Matthew then says, "My ride's here, gotta go. See you next time." As Matthew closes the door of the Mi-24, it flies off.

Fred, finding Ichika, asks, "Daremo, what's wrong?" Daremo answers, "Nothing." Fred then says, "Good, let's go back to the truck." As the mercenaries leave the castle, an arm comes out of the bushes, with Faruk aiming his AK-102, asking, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a woman, blonde, mid-thirties, who appears to be a journalist of some sort, judging by her brown vest, white shirt, and beige pants, appears, saying, "Don't shoot, it's me." As she presents herself, Faruk puts down his gun and says, "Miss Hamilton, is that you?"

The woman answers, "That's me, Rebecca Hamilton, from The Guardian." She then sees Nadia, saying, "Oh, is that the Serduskan Prime Minister's daughter?" Fred answers, "Yes, we just rescued her."

Rebecca then says, "That's good, so where are you guys going? To Serduska?" Fred answers, "Yes, of course we need to get our money." Nadia says, "Thanks to you, I'm saved, and you have earned my gratitude. But how are we going back to Serduska? It will take days, three at best, judging by the truck we have here." Fred then says, "No problem, we got that covered."

A Russian Borei-class submarine suddenly appears, but floating like a helicopter, with engines from Yak-38 "Forgers" making the submarine float. Nadia, amazed, asks Fred, "That's our method of transportation to Serduska?" Fred answers, "Yes, and its name is the Rohirrim."

Long then picks up a transmission from the Rohirrim, and says, "Fred, transmission from the Rohirrim, should I patch it through?" Fred says, "Please do so."

"Mitsuki here, we're ready to go when you are." Fred says, "Roger that, can you pick up the truck and the wrecked Ashigaru?" Mitsuki says, "Sure thing." Fred then says to Maria, "Well then, shall we?" Maria answers, "Sure thing." Fred then asks Mitsuki on the radio, "Mitsuki, Miss Hamilton is with us, can she board too?" Mitsuki answers, "I'll ask the captain first." On the bridge Mitsuki asks the captain, "Captain Sidorova, can Miss Hamilton join us?" The captain of the Rohirrim, Maria Pavelovna Sidorova is a Russian woman, brunette, twenty-six years old, and wearing a white uniform with her rank, Captain Third Class, indicated by her epaulettes decorated with a golden circle on the top, a golden star on the bottom as well as two golden lines in between. She says to Mitsuki, "She may board, but I'll need to talk to the Admiral on the matter."

Mitsuki contacts Fred, saying, "Miss Hamilton may board." As the mercenaries, Nadia, and Rebecca board the Rohirrim they head to the laboratory, where they see Professor Liao. Fred says, "Professor Liao, what are you doing here?"

The professor is a Chinese man in his late-fiftees with black flat hair and wearing glasses, as well as a white lab coat with a white buttoned shirt underneath together with black pants, and black leather shoes. He says, "Fred, it's you."

Nadia, seeing him, says, "He's the one who invented the Armored Soldier?" Daremo, in English, answers, "Yes, Professor Liao invented the Armored Soldier, and is head of R&D (Research and Development) of Kakizaki Heavy Industries." The professor, upon seeing Nadia, says, "So she's the one we had to rescue." Fred says, "Yes, that's her." The professor then says, "In any case, the captain would want to see you, please report to the bridge." Fred says, "Okay then, to the bridge."

Meanwhile, Maria talks to her father, saying "Fa-, I mean Admiral, can Miss Hamilton tag along with us to Serduska?" Her father on the radio answers, "Sure, why not." After this transmission, the mercenaries, Nadia, and Rebecca arrive at the bridge, with Fred and the other mercenaries saluting, and saying, "Permission to enter, ma'am?" Maria then says, "Granted." They proceed inside. Maria then says to Nadia, "You must be the Serduskan President's daughter, don't worry, we'll get you back home soon." Nadia then asks, "May I tour this ship?" Maria answers, "You may, but Daremo here has to accompany you." Nadia says, "Very well." Both Nadia and Ichika leave the bridge.

While walking in the corridor, Nadia asks Ichika, "What's your name?" Ichika answers, "Daremo Nomura." Nadia then says, "What a weird name, for someone who isn't Japanese." Daremo says, "I may not look it, but I am Japanese, and also, Daremo Nomura is a cover name." Nadia then says, "Never mind, it will be too long to hear why you don't look Japanese, but now I'll ask this: What is your real name?"

Ichika, silently trembling over the fact that his cover name is not his real name, and remebering what Matthew said back in Romania, "Judging by your reaction, I got my answer. Right, Ichika Orimura?" He then says to Nadia, "Let's go to the ammo dump, I'll tell you my real name there."

The two go the ammo dump, and as they arrive, Nadia then asks, "So, what is your real name?" Ichika then answers, "Ichika, Ichika Orimura." Nadia then says, "The first boy to pilot those things that women can only pilot?" Ichika then says, "Yes."

Ichika, with his attitude now that of a man who came back from his occupation, then says to Nadia, "Shall I continue talking?" Nadia showing a concerned face responds to the boy, "No, I won't ask anymore of your identity." Ichika then gives a smile, saying, "Good, it would be too long anyways. Shall we continue the tour then?"

Maria, in a positive face, then says, "Sure, let's continue."

The two continue their tour and reach the balcony, where the boy can smoke, since the ammo dump would catch on fire if he did. He grabs a cigarrette, then a lighter, opens it, and lights up his cigarette. As he smokes, Nadia notices a picture on the lighter, the picture of a girl, whose hair is black and short, and dressed in a white kimono patterned with flowers and a sakura on it. Nadia then asks Ichika, "The girl, who's that?"

Ichika at first confused, then sees the picture on his lighter says, "Her? She's my wife. Her name is Mikuni, Mikuni Kakizaki."

Nadia, shocked and full of questions, asks Ichika, "Wife, how can you be married, you're too young, aren't you?" Ichika then answers, "Yes, we're married, but only the public knows she's married to Daremo Nomura." Maria then asks, "Why is that?" Ichika then answers, "Here's how it is: I'm pretending to be a thirty-five year old mercenary named Daremo Nomura, and in order to gain an ally against Phantom Task, I married Mikuni-chan. Only a select few know I'm Ichika Orimura. Do I need to go further?"

Maria then says, "No need, that's all."

Then, the submarine appears to be surrounded by 4 Mi-24s and 5 Mi-28s, with Mitsuki saying to Maria, "Captain, it's the Serduskan Air Force." Suddenly, a man's voice, and judging by his tone, is of his mid-forties, says on the radio, "This is Captain Subarov of the Serduskan Air Force, state your business and we will consider it." Nadia and Ichika, showing up in the bridge, barge in and the former says to Maria, "Captain Sidorova, sorry for not asking to come in, but can I communicate with him?" Maria then says, "Very well." Nadia then says to the captain over the radio, "Captain Subarov, this is Nadia Viktorovna Agapova, the President's daughter, please do not attack these people, they saved my life." The captain, surprised, then tells the pilot, "Lieutenant, get the general on the radio, these people got the President's daughter." Suddenly, a radio transmission comes in, with the voice of man in his late-fifties, saying, "Captain Subarov, this is the President, stand down." The captain, stunned that it was the President on the radio, then says, "Withdraw, do not harm them."

The 3 other Mi-24s and the 5 Mi-28s withdraw, with the President asking the captain, "Allow me to talk to my daughter Captain." The captain then contacts the Rohirrim, saying, "The President would like to talk to his daughter, can you patch it through? Please?" Maria then says to Mitsuki, "Mitsuki, patch the President to us." Mitsuki then says, "Roger that." She then patches the President to the Mordor, saying, "Nadia, are you allright?" Nadia then says, "I'm fine Papa." The President then says over the radio, "To the crew of the flying submarine, please deliver my daughter." Maria then says, "Very well, we will." The President then says, "Good, you'll receive your reward as soon as you bring my daughter."

Maria then says to Fred, "You know your orders Fred, bring the President's daughter to the Presidential House." Fred then says, "Roger that." The mercenaries and Nadia board a UH-60 Black Hawk. The Black Hawk then leaves the Rohirrim and guided by two Mi-28s, with one of the pilots saying over the radio, "We've been ordered by Captain Subarov to keep an eye on you mercenaries and guide you to the Presidential House, so continue you journey." The Black Hawk pilot then says, "All right, please direct us."

The Black Hawk then arrives in Presidential House, landing on a helipad, and with the President waiting with two guards in black suits. The Black Hawk then lands on the helipad, with Nadia coming out of the helicopter, hugging the President, saying, "Papa, I was so scarred." The President then says, "It's alright." He then says to the mercenaries, "Thank you for saving my daughter, and as a reward, here it is." One of the bodyguards presents a suitcase loaded with 10 gold bars. Fred then says, "Wow, thanks." Nadia the lets go of her father, saying, "I want to give one of the mercenaries a reward myself." Viktor happily says, "Sure, why not."

She then goes up to Ichika, and kisses him in the lip, shocking everyone around them, with her father grinning his teeth. She then whispers to the confused mercenary, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

The President, angry and embarrased, separates the two, and says, "I'll be making an announcement that you are back Nadia, and I need you mercenaries to attend. Can you?" Fred, then says, "Sure."

In the President's office, the President then presents himself, with Nadia at his side. He then says to the cameras:

"Good day, citizens of Serduska, and the world. I am President Viktor Agapov. My daughter, Nadia, who is right beside me here now, was kidnapped by mercenaries of an unknown client. However, these brave, noble mercenaries rescued my daughter. We will begin inversitgations as to who kidnapped my daughter, but the important thing is this, these mercenaries who rescued my daughter work for Kakizaki Zaibatsu, who have begun a campaign against the terrorist group Phantom Task, who attacked IS Academy one year before, and because of what these mercenaries did to save my daughter, therefore, in gratitude, I, along with the entire Republic of Serduska, will pledge our assistance to Kakizaki against Phantom Task. It is true mercenaries join a side in war for money, but there are good mercenaries and bad mercenaries, as it was proven when my daughter was kidnapped, we cannot treat mercenaries like this for-"

Suddenly, the television was turned off. By a woman, Japanese, mid twenties, black haired, and wearing a woman's equivalent to a business suit. Then another woman, green hair, bespectacled, and wearing a yellow dress, shows up, then says, "Orimura-sensei, did you see the news?" The woman in black says, "Yes, that was him." The woman in yellow then says, "You mean him?" The woman in black says, "Yes, him." The woman in yellow then says, "The students also saw the news, they're also thinking it's him." The woman in black then says, "Try to keep it quiet. We can't let it get worse." The woman in yellow then says, "Got it, and I'll be taking my leave, if I may." The woman in black then says, "You may."

The woman in yellow leaves the room, leaving the woman in black to say in solitude, "Ichika, you idiot. Please stop this."

As the Rohirrim returns to Japan, arriving at Osaka, they reach Kakizaki Shipyards, a subsidiary of Kakizaki Zaibatsu. As the Rohirrim lands, with the Band of Eight disembarking, a woman, in her mid-twenties, with long, black hair hair, and wearing a black business suit and black pants, says to the mercenaries, "Welcome back, Band of Eight." Fred then says, "Thanks, Miss Megumi." Megumi, the woman welcoming the mercenaries back, then turns to Ichika and says, "Ichika-dono, Mikuni-sama is waiting for you in your apartment, will you be seeing her?"

Ichika, surprised and confused by that remark, asks, "Mikuni-chan's in my apartment?" Megumi answers, "Yes Ichika-dono, will you keep her waiting then?" Fred, in a glad tone, says to Ichika, "Ichika, go on, see her, you deserve it." Ichika then says to Fred, "Alright then, thanks Fred, see you tomorrow."

Fred then stops Ichika, and gives him two of the gold bars, saying, "Ichika, take them. You did most of the work, you deserve it." Ichika then says, "Thanks."

The two then see a black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren grand tourer car, with Ichika opening the door and saying to Megumi, "Shall we then?" Megumi then says, "Very well, Ichika-dono."

After an hour and thirty minutes, the two arrive at a two-floor apartment building, near a certain high school, a certain high school from Ichika's past. The two arrive on a room with the door bearing the number 06, with Ichika grabbing a key under the placemat, and after opening the door, Ichika then says, "Tadaima, Mikuni-chan."

A girl, with short, black hair, and wearing a white kimono with flowers and a sakura decoration on it, while bowing and closing her eyes, says to the two, "Okaerinasai, Ichika-sama."

Ichika, switching to a happy face, says to Mikuni, "Arigatou, Mikuni-chan." He then asks, "What's for dinner?" Mikuni answers, "The usual." Ichika then says, "Good." He then asks Megumi, "Megumi-san, care to join us for dinner?" Megumi, with a happy face, says, "Sure."

After dinner, while Mikuni is in the bathroom, Ichika, preparing the futon, sees Megumi, asking, "Megumi-san, what are you doing here?" She answers, "I'll be staying here for tonight, to keep an eye on both of you."

Ichika then says, "Okay." Megumi then asks, "What do you plan to do after you've done your objective?" Ichika replies with a smile, and says, "I don't know, but for now, getting my father his company back is my top priority." Mikuni comes out of the bathroom, wearing a white kimono, saying, "Ichika-sama, shall we sleep now?" Ichika then answers, "Yes."

The following morning, the phone rings, and Ichika, waking up as he hears it, gets up, picks it up, and hears Fred, saying, "Ichika, is that you? Good, we need you at Kakizaki's office." Ichika then replies, "Very well, I'll be there."

Ichika then puts the phone down, and Mikuni then wakes up, with Megumi coming in, asking, "Mikuni-sama, get yourself washed and ready, we'll be leaving soon." Mikuni then says, "Okay." Ichika then says to Megumi, "Megumi-san, I'll be going, I got another mission, so escort Mikuni-chan home please." Megumi then says, "I'll do so Ichika-dono."

Ichika, after packing up his duffel bag, then walks out of the door, saying to Megumi and Mikuni, "Ja, Megumi-san, Mikuni-chan." Mikuni then says, "Itterashai, Ichika-sama."

Ichika then arrives at the Kakizaki Zaibatsu headquarters, which is a three-building complex. Ichika parks his SLR, and proceeds to the reception room. There, a woman, black-haired, assumedly twenty years old, and wearing a white shirt and black skirt, says to Ichika, "Nomura-san, Kakizaki-san will like to see you now." Ichika then says, "Thanks."

Ichika arrives at an office room at the topmost floor, on each side being a bookshelf, and to the left of the door is a suit of armor worn by samurai. A man, in his mid-sixties, white hair, and wearing a black business suit with tie and black pants, says to Ichika, "Ichika-kun, you're here." Fred and the other Band of Eight members are in the room as well, with Fred saying, "Ichika, you made it."

Ichika then says, "What's the mission?" Kakizaki then says, "Our client for this one is a certain French manufacturing company. The CEO wants to see his child." Fred then asks, "The company in question, what's its name?" Kakizaki then answers, "Dunois Industry." Ichika, having another smoke, coughs upon hearing the name, says, "What? Dunois?"

Kakizaki, understanding Ichika's reaction, then gives a file he was holding during the conversation, and says, "Here's the file on your HVI. A fair warning, it will be personal."

Ichika then approaches Kakizaki's desk, grabs the file, opens it, and as he sees a picture, a picture of a girl his age, from the past he his hiding from, he says, "No, it can't be?"

Translations:

Daremo – "anyone"

Nomura – "of the village"

Ichika – "first summer"

Orimura – "woven spots"

Mikuni – "country"

Kakizaki – "Persimmon Peninsula"

Megumi – "Grace"

-san – An honorific, Japanese equivalent to "Mr., Mrs., etc."

-sama – A respectful version of the above, used to address those of higher status in society

-dono – "Lord" in the feudal sense, denotes higher respect than the above

"Arigatou" – "thank you"

Zaibatsu – "financial clique"

Tadaima – "I'm back"

Okaerinasai – "Welcome home"

Ja – "goodbye"

Itterashai – "Take care"

Ashigaru – "common foot soldier"

Kai – "custom"

Hotaru – "firefly"

Inago – "locust"

Nishiki – "Type 2"

Fukusu – "multiple"

Gunbi – "armament"

Sakura – "cherry blossom"

The following translations are in Russian. I used Google Translate:

Sobaka – "dog"

Oca – "wasp"

Legkiy – "light (as in light armored)"

A/N:

Forgot to mention this in the foreword, but there will be references to Lord of the Rings, and the submarine named Rohirrim is one of them. Also, in-universe, Kakizaki is a major Western Literature buff, same with the Liaos.

Like I said in the foreword, there will be references to Ryosuke Takahashi's works, namely Fang of the Sun Dougram and Armored Trooper VOTOMS. To name a few:

1. The fight with Daremo/Ichika's Ashigaru Nishiki Fukusu Gunbi Kai and Hector's Legkiy Sobaka is reminiscent of how mecha fights are done in VOTOMS.

2. Chifuyu and Maya's (yes, that's them) conversation about Daremo being Ichika and Chifuyu saying after Maya left, "Ichika, you idiot. Please stop this," is a reference to Dougram episode 1, where after talking to Lecoque on the phone, the protagonist's father said, "Crinn, stop this nonsense. There's no time for this!"

3. The story begins similarily to Dougram's first episode, where the protagonists sing while on their way to their destination.

Before anyone says anything, yes, I made a Macross reference with "Kakizaki" being the name of the company supplying the Band of Eight.

Since I mentioned Dunois Industry for the mission they've been given, and Ichika's expression when he read the file, I believe you know who's going to be the HVI.

HVI means "Highly Valued Indivual," referring to someone you have to guard during a mission.

The song the Band of Eight sing, "_If I die in a combat zon_e… ," is from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake's manual, and the song itself is an adaption of a cadence song from Full Metal Jacket.

"Grunt" and "Husky" are the NATO reporting names for the Ashigaru and Sobaka respectively. Also, "Armored Soldier" is the reporting name for "Kinzoku Hohei."

Like I said in the foreword, I'll be setting up a conversation on TV Tropes that details what I could not explain here in the author notes. If you have a Wikipedia account, use it to log into TV Tropes, find my conversation, and fire away with your questions.


End file.
